Revolution of the Super Baddies
by Chibi Emi-Kura-Maro
Summary: I've written alot of Neopet stories but only 3 have even gotten into the Neopian Times. This was always my favorite neopet story so I put it here!
1. Default Chapter

Revolution of the Super Baddies!  
  
By vvw with additional help from Linkmaster22 and Caiiephox Starring the Tri-Shoy Gang  
  
Chapter One: The Revolution of Destiny  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" A tall shadowed figure approached a podium. "We have been lurking threw the shadows of Neopia for long enough! Well, I say, NO MORE! We have kept those pets on their toes but now, now my friends! I suggest we take LEAD! WE WILL REBEL! OUR ONLY DEMAND IS CONTROL OF NEOPIA! WE, THE EVILS OF NEOPIA HAVE BALENCED THE WORLD, DEFEATED LEFT AND RIGHT, ONLY TO RISE UP AGIAN! I DECLARE, NOW WE RISE TOGETHER AND NO FORCE WILL STOP US!" The Snowager slithered up to the podium. "Excussse meee. I amm not evilll. the petsss sssteall from meee!" The one already at the podium pushed him away. "Keep dreaming Snowager! We've all seen you steal the stuff! Don't make me get the pant Devil up here!" The Snowager shook his head and slithered back to the shady audience.  
  
"NOW! ARE YOU WITH ME!?" A large array of cheers erupted from the crowd. Their leader, the one at the podium moved forward into a small beam of light, showing himself slightly. His black cape blew in a small gust of wind. His face was hidden, shadowed. "My Friends. We will rise together and no one will take us down. I will lead you! ARISE EVIL!" A large cheer from the crowd echoed the words, "Arise Evil". And the Evil Alliance of Neopia, or EAN as it will be referred to in the future, came to be.  
  
"Now go. Go my friends. Spread your evil." "What about Fyora?" someone called from the audience. The leader laughed. "A few dark faerie friends will take care of her!" Another cheer went up. "WHAT ABOUT JUDGE HOG AND THE DEFEANDERS OF NEOPIA!?" A few more people called. The leader laughed again. "I'll send some clown Chia's to keep them busy! If that doesn't work, A few other friends will take care of him." The Pant Devil laughed and held up a pair of underwear (yes, little white boxers with red hearts) "Everyone always thinks their mine but nope! Judge Hog is missing a few though!"  
  
The Leader extended one arm high in the air. "GO SWAMP GHOULS! NO WARNINGS! ATTACK THOSE PETS!" He extended the other arm into the air. "GO LAVA GHOULS! JUST BURN 'EM ALL!" He threw both arms above his head. "GO MY EVIL FRIENDS! RAIN YOUR TERROR SO THAT EVER PET IN NEOPIA KNOWS YOUR NAMES! WE WILL TAKE OVER NEOPIA AND ALL OF EVIL WILL RULE! GO NOW MY FRIENDS!" In a large hurry, everyone flew, ran, slithered, rolled, or in a case or two swam from the stadium. No one was left but their leader. He moved farther into the beam of light, finally showing his hidden face to the now silent stadium. A smile appeared on his green lips. "This time, the bad guys will win." The sinister voice of the leader ran threw the empty stadium. The sinister voice of Dr. Frank Sloth.  
  
Renee sat on her couch broadly. "Man. Super Hero business is slow." "Don't worry!" Her owner vvw said. "I'm sure it will pick up soon. I'm someone's doing something illegal right now! But until we get the call from Fyora, there's nothing to do!" Renee turned on the Television.  
  
"Diana Simonies here in Faerie Land where it appears Chaos has broken out as every baddie in Neopia has turned to crime!" Vvw smiled. "Hey! There we go! It's about time!" Renee turned up the Volume. "Fyora herself is doing all in her power to stop them but it has appeared nothing has been accomplished!" Renee changed the channel.  
  
"Dan Rader here in Neopian Central, Crime here has grown from friendly pick pockets to the largest Crime spree in Neopian History! No one seems to be able to help! Judge Hog himself seems a bit. Helpless." The Pant Devil Flew across the screen with Judge Hogs suit and a pair of under wear (the heart boxers). Renee changed the Channel again, still shocked.  
  
"Connie Choong in The Haunted Woods where I'm being robbed right as I speak!" They could clearly see the Aisha being pick pocketed by a few happy dark faeries. "I am very afraid." The Camera suddenly started to shake. "HEY! YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT! BRING IT BACK!"  
  
By now, vvw was rolling on the floor laughing! "VVW! THIS IS SERIOUS!" She nodded. "SERIOUSLY FUNNY!" Renee kicked her owner. Vvw grabbed the remote and started flipping threw channels. Every one was either reporting crime or already had their camera's stolen. Vvw flipped threw a few more times then stopped. She went to Channel 90 and slowly flipped upward from there. "Ne" "O" "Pia" "Is" "Do" "omed" "." "Sa" "ve" "Us" vvw stopped. "Cool. Neopia Is Doomed. Save Us." Renee gasped. "Yeah! Cool isn't it!" vvw turned to Channel 20 and slowly went down from there. Each Channel had a different Bad guy. "We" "ha" "ve" "Ta" "ken" "O" "ver" "Neo" "Pia" "Don't" "try" "to" "Stop" "Us" "Sur" "ren" "der" "To" "Dr." "Sloth!" The final picture was that of Dr. Sloth himself. He laughed and the television suddenly went black. "Do you think we should do anything?"  
  
Renee grabbed her backpack. "WE HAVE TO SAY NEOPIA!" vvw smiled. "All right! Oh!" vvw dug threw her closet and pulled out a small green Shoyru tired to a purple backpack. The Shoyru fell off the backpack and onto the floor. "Link, adventure time!" Link jumped up and down. "ADVENTURE TIME! ADVENTURE TIME!" Renee grabbed Link by his nose and handed him a green backpack. "Come little brother." Vvw grabbed her brother, LinkMaster, who just appeared to be in the closet for now apparent reason, by the ear and handed him a red backpack. "You go too Mr. Lazybones!"  
  
"I know! I saw the news reports to! Who do you think is behind all this?" Caiphox the fire Shoyru, Renee's sister asked. "Dr. Sloth is behind it." Renee told Caiphox about what vvw had done with the television. "Wow! Vvw! How did you know that would work? I mean, I don't think ANY one could figure that out!" Vvw smiled. "TV practically raised me! You just have to know how to work it!" They stared at her for a moment and got Caiiephox, Caiphox's owner. "Come on Cat! We need to save Neopia! TRI-SHOY GANG PROTECTION!" 


	2. Super powered, super pets

Chapter Two: Super Powered, Super Pets  
  
"Well, Dr. Sloth, Your reign of Terror is going nicely!" Said Merwidow. Merwidow was the Uber-Dark Faerie and the reason all dark faeries were seen as evil heart-less demons. She was also Link's lord and master, but not his owner. Faeries aren't aloud to own pets. She smiled at Dr. Sloth. He nodded. "Yes." He looked down at Neopia from his Space Ship with a smile. A large fire erupted out of Neopian Central. Merwidow walked over to the Ship's computer. "Now, I have a little surprise for you installed in the computer." She typed something in and a large ray gun folded out of the back of the Ship. It pointed at Neopia. "What does this do?" He asked. Merwidow smiled. "Just wait and see." She pushed a button and the ray fired at Neopia. The whole Planet started to glow, then it faded, and even in their ship, screams could be heard.  
  
The six of them, Renee, vvw, Link, Master (LinkMaster), Caiphox and Cat (Caiiephox) all walked together. Renee had given them each a magical backpack; no matter how much you put in it, it never gets full. The bottomless Backpacks as vvw referred to them, but Renee just called them bags. Renee had a new yellow one, vvw blue, Link purple, Master green, Caiphox red and Cat had an orange one. Renee looked up at the Sky. "What's that?" they all stared at it. "Don't you people read comic books!? It' s a giant Ray Gun!" Master said. The Ray Gun fired at Neopia and they all felt themselves surrounded by a strange white light. Only vvw, Master and Cat felt the pain.  
  
Vvw knew what was happening, she was the only human in Neopia who knew because she had felt it once before. They were changing. Morphing. They were becoming Neopets!  
  
When the light vanished all the pets in Neopia stared blankly at their owners, horrified. All but Renee whom had been threw it before. She smacked her forehead. "Oh vvw! You're a Neopet again!" vvw was indeed a Purple Poogle!  
  
Vvw smiled. "I love being a poogle!"  
  
But now their attention was drawn to Master for he had become A Yellow Chia! Master looked at himself. "Cool! Lucky I'm not a fruit!" He laughed. "I said the word fruit." Master suddenly got an idea. He dove into his green bag and search threw it. A few bottles of Neo-Cola (He was a Neo-Cola addict) he pulled out a tiny orange suit. "I made it for Link but it never fit him!" Master put on the tiny suit. It was a mostly body orange suit with a blue under shirt, blue sweatband at the hands, a blue tied belt and blue boots.  
  
Now, knowing the fate of vvw, once a Poogle, always a Poogle and Master, Cartoon Sick Chia, you may wonder, what of Cat? Did she turn out as poorly drawn as the others (no offense)? Well, no. Cat had become a Red Kougra! She looked at herself and started to cry. Vvw walked over to her. "It'll be okay! That's how I reacted when I first became a Poogle!" Cat kept crying. "At least your not a male." Vvw shuttered.  
  
"What? I haven't noticed any change on Neopia." Merwidow smiled and typed something no a computer. The large ship computer screen showed places all over Neopia. "What? Where are all the humans?" Merwidow smiled. "They're all pets!" Dr. Sloth was shocked. "All humans? Pets?" "And ready to become mutants for your army! And, As for the Faeries, every Faerie is now evil and thriving in a chosen environment! Neopia," she moved out of the way, allowing Dr. Sloth to the computer. "Is under your control."  
  
"There! Now you all have battle dome weapons!" vvw happily put her battle dome weapons away. "Come on! I want to explore Neopia!" Renee shook her head. "We have a job to do!" vvw sighed. "You always say that!" Renee nodded. "Yeah, but this time I mean it! Now, how could Dr. Sloth turn you all into Neopets?" Link laughed nervously. "I might have given Merwidow that story about vvw turning into a Poogle and she might have recreated a more powerful Lab ray. And she might be willing to join forces with Dr. Sloth in order to become Queen of Neopia which might have been her life long dream." Renee frowned. "Link? Are all those might's true?" Link nodded. "Yeah. And I might have given her a few other things that once belonged to you. Science gizmos. Remember that lab ray you created to give normal pet's super powers?" Renee nodded. "Have you been looking for it because she might have it."  
  
Renee pounced on Link and started to choke him. "YOU LITTLE- I'LL KILL YOU! STUPID SHOYRU!" vvw and Caiphox dragged Renee off of Link. "Wait!" vvw said letting go of Renee, And of course she ran back to finish off Link. "Wait! Renee! Didn't your invention work? Weren't you able to give Super Powers to Link?" Renee nodded. Vvw smiled. "That means we all now have super powers!" Cat stopped crying. "Super Powers!?"  
  
Renee smiled. "Vvw, sometimes I love you!" "OO! WE GET TO GO FIRST!" Link called. "But Link, I already know your Super Power!" "Shh!" Link closed his eyes and held his arms out in front of him. They heard a small popping noise. Link looked like her was crying. "unclean. UNCLEAN!" "What is it?" Cat asked. "I saw Dr. Sloth and Merwidow kissing!" "Hmm. I never really thought Merwidow was into him. Wait. if you just froze time and saw Dr. Sloth, why didn't you brake his machine and free Neopia?" Link scratched his head and look at the sky as a blue butterfly flew over his head. "Oh yeah. He's an idiot! Well, that balances out our chances!"  
  
"ME NEXT! ME NEXT!" Master seemed to be going insane. He grunted and tried to move without really moving. "What are you doing?" Caiphox finally asked. "I'm trying to stretch." Vvw sighed. "No! Not like that! You need to relax the muscles in order for them to move successfully!" Master relaxed his muscles and stretched his arm over to vvw. He waved it in front of her face. "Say it!" Vvw shook her head. "I don't want to." "SAY IT!" vvw sighed. "Up, Down, Side to side? What's your point?" Master slapped vvw across the face gently because it's a little known fact that Poogles, although cuddly, have razor shape teeth.  
  
"Okay, Now, Cat? Would you like to try your new powers?" Cat nodded. "What do I do?" "Awaken them." Vvw said. "How?" Vvw sighed. "Just relax and listen to whatever seems to speak inside you." Cat sniffed the air. "It says Tuna." Vvw shook her head. "That's your stomach. Cats, or Kougras eat a lot, I would suppose Tuna tastes good to a Kougra." Cat closed her eyes and seemed to go blank for a second. Suddenly her claws stretched out to over about five or six inches! "Hey Cool! You have Claws!" "That stinks! I had claws anyway!" Cat cried. Vvw nodded. "BUT! You didn't have giant retractable claws like these! Made of. Renee? What metal is that?" Renee examined Cat's claws. "Those are Diamond Claws Cat! Most defiantly unbreakable!" Cat smiled. "Oo. Unbreakable Diamond Claws that grow."  
  
Caiphox smiled. "Now my turn! I think I can guess what my power is!" She closed her eyes, and, following the instructions vvw had given Cat, searched deep inside her power. She suddenly smirked. Vvw and cat started to scream. "AHH! SHE'S BECOME POSESSED! RUN FOR THE LIFE BOATS!" Is what vvw screamed and Cat screamed, "MY PET! THE EVIL TOAST OF THE UNDER WORLD HAS POSESSED MY PET!" Renee shook her head. "No! She knows her ability! Judging by that smug look on her face, I'd say it's her power. Yes, most defiantly! Caiphox has become super powerful!" Caiphox smiled. "Very nice. Super strength. I'm stronger then ever you Renee! I've never felt this power before. This is stronger then any of us have been before. Plus, I got flame powers, I can make things burn, with my mind!" Renee, who looked very upset at Caiphox's newfound strength, cleared her throat. "Okay, let's move on!"  
  
Vvw smiled and Renee nodded. "YES IT'S FINALLY MY TURN!" vvw closed her eyes. After a minute or so she began to glow. She became a ball of light and grew a few feet. The light faded and vvw had become a tiny green Grarrl. "Hey Renee! Look at me! I'm a Grarrl! I have the ability to Morph!" vvw smiled and became a Poogle again. "I've always wanted that ability." vvw smiled and became a balloon. "Hey Cool! AHH! HELP! I'M FLYING AWAY!" vvw morphed into a Pteri and flew to the ground. "Hey Renee! I'm Teri!"  
  
"Well Renee?" "Let's go!" Renee said and she started to walk away. "No way! Tell us what you ability is!" Renee sighed and looked back at everyone. "I-I- I don't feel any abilities inside myself. I don't think I have any." vvw frowned and transformed into a lamp. "Too bad." She said. Renee nodded. "Renee? Maybe you're not looking the right way?" "Yeah! Hey Renee! Look at me! I'm a thick layer of Sulfuric Acid, Viscis Surface Rock, and Coronary which seem to be collapsed Domes of sedimentary Rock over large magma chambers." vvw transformed into a Spork.  
  
Renee sighed. "Maybe I already had too maybe abilities to get new ones?" vvw transformed into a poogle and shook her head. "Keep trying!" Renee sighed and closed her eyes. "YES!" Renee opened her eyes. "I can feel it. there is an odd power in me. It is hiding. But it is there!" Renee turned to a tree. She closed her eyes and the ground began to shake. They all turned to the tree. Ever so slowly, it was uprooted from the ground. All done with her mind. "AWSOME! RENEE! YOU HAVE TELECONEESISE!" Renee smiled and opened her eyes. The tree fell to the ground. "Oh! I guess I better work on it. Oh well! It's a new one!" 


	3. Master's Earth

Chapter Three: Master's Earth  
  
"You see my dear Sloth! All of Neopia is at your finger tips with this key board." Merwidow said. "What's that?" Dr. Sloth asked pointed to a tiny dot on the screen. Merwidow closed up on it and examined it. "OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S THOSE ROTTEN SHOYRUS! Along with a Poogle, Chia and Kougra- THEY'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" Merwidow slammed her fist on the keyboard. "Now what!?" She asked herself out loud. "I'll send an army out after them." Merwidow smiled. "Yes, and besides, they'll never figure out how to turn off the machine!" She said. "Which is?" "I've broken the key into six parts and give them to each of the Uber Faeries." Merwidow smiled. "And even if the get the others. they'll never get mine."  
  
"Well everyone, we all have our super powers. And although Renee is a dud, we must continue on." Renee glared at vvw and a rock zoomed towards her head. Vvw caught it and threw it away. "Where do we go first?" Cat asked. Vvw looked around. "I'm giving the leadership to Renee. She's been a pet the longest." "What about us?" Caiphox asked. "Renee's older then you. Besides, I'm not flammable!" Caiphox pointed and vvw and she set on fire. Vvw screamed and ran in circles before becoming a puddle of water.  
  
They finally agreed to go to Meridell. "Maybe we can get help from Illusen?" Master said. Renee nodded. "Yeah, but don't be too sure. We got into a fight before." "Over what?" vvw asked her. "Who has the stronger Earth Magic." After a long time of walking and complaining to each other, they made it to Meridell.  
  
"Meridell! The land of Medieval! I love it!" vvw said. They entered and looked around. Everything was destroyed. The sky was gray and looked ready to rain, village was burnt down, and the castle was in shambles. Vvw frowned. "Okay. I think the looting and other crimes during the crime spree may have been a bad thing for the world of Meridell."  
  
They slowly looked around Meridell. "Where is everyone?" vvw asked. "Well, They probably ran off." Renee told her. Vvw nodded slowly. "Cat, you're walking on two feet. You're supposed to walk on four." Caiphox told her. Cat nodded and got down on all four. "I forget sometimes." Vvw smiled. "Yeah. I forgot a lot when I first became a poogle."  
  
"Do you think Illusen is still around?" vvw asked. "I hope." They arrived in front of Illusen's Cottage. "Renee. Knock on the door or something." Renee knocked on the door. There was no response. "Do it again." Link said. Renee knocked again. Still Nothing. "Well, I guess she's not home." Caiphox said. They turned around and started to walk away when they heard a small squeak. They turned around. The door was open a crack. "Illusen?"  
  
The door burst open and a very angry green Faerie jumped out wielding an axe. She swung it down between them, nearly cutting vvw and Link. "Whoa! Illusen, I know we were arguing before but, umm, isn't this a little much?" Illusen swung the axe again. Caiphox ducked. "Umm, Illusen?" She swung again at Renee. Renee screamed. "YOU'RE EARTH MAGIC IS STRONGER! YOUR EARTH MAGIC IS STRONGER!" Illusen kept swinging at them. "Renee, I don't think she cares any more!" said vvw diving out of the way. Link zoomed into the sky. Caiphox did and the same and Renee too. But vvw, Cat and Master were still on the ground. "Should we help them?" Renee asked. "Yes. We should." Link said. They just stayed in the sky. "Well?" Caiphox asked. Link blinked. "Oh forgot it!" Renee and Caiphox zoomed down and picked up their owners. Caiphox struggled to hold Cat. "Oh man! Why did you get the Poogle! I got the Giant Kougra!" Link finally got Master away from the Faerie. She spread her wings. "Oh yeah, she can fly."  
  
"Your Majesties Merwidow and Dr. Sloth." "This better be important." Merwidow said. "It is! The pets we were told to monitor have entered Meridell and are currently fighting Illusen!" Merwidow rushed over to the computer and typed something. An image of the battle appeared on the screen. "Hmm. They're fighting in the air. Good. Illusen fights MUCH better in the air. Half of them can't even fly! That's keeping those Shoyrus busy. She has them on the run. Good." She got up from the computer. "Watch the battle. Tell me if anything happens."  
  
Renee landed on the ground. "RENEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Caiphox yelled. "We can't fight in the air with these guys! They can't fly so we'll need to fight on the ground!" Caiphox nodded and landed next to Renee. Link landed behind them. Illusen landed in front of them. Renee smirked. "Let's go."  
  
They all jumped into battle at once. Caiphox shot her flame abilities at her wing. Illusen's leaf wings set on fire. Master wrapped himself around her. Illusen broke Master off and jumped back. She raised her hand and a large thorn spike shot out. "SCATTER!" They all dove out of the way. Master stretched up and around the spikes. She shot at him again. He jumped down and caught it with his feet. "Ow, hot, hot, hot." he threw the thorn spike back at Illusen. She dove out of the way as the Spike was driven into her house. It exploded, ruining Illusen's home.  
  
Illusen pulled out Illusens Staff (that is the name of the weapon) and pointed it at Master. She shot at him and he just moved out of the way. She charged at him and he moved again. She glared at master. "Come on you Earth Monkey!" Master bent over and slapped his behind. Illusen trembled with anger.  
  
She ran at him. Master dove out of the way and grabbed a blunt piece of wood. It looked like a club from Tyrannia. "Hey! NO! IT'S ME!" The club screamed. Illusen ran towards Master. He swung at her and hit her over the head with the club. Illusen fell down. He dropped the club and it morphed back into vvw, both unconscious. "Uh oh." Vvw got up shakily and rubbed her head. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'LL KILL YOU!" She chased after Master.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Vvw bit Illusen's foot. "OW!" "Vvw, I think she's good again." Vvw nodded. "I know." "Illusen? You okay?" Cat asked. Illusen nodded. She looked up at her home. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?" Master laughed nervously and slunk away. "So. What did I miss?"  
  
"Merwidow and Dr. Sloth now have control over Neopia!? How horrible!" Renee nodded. "We're the only ones who weren't hypnotized or destroyed." Caiphox told her. "And these pets are your owners?" vvw nodded. "They have a ray gun. It turned all the humans into pets! But, it was aimed directly at us, we were the first hit and we were given super powers!" "Sounds like quite an adventure." Illusen sat down. "OW!" "Vvw? Did you bite her again?" Illusen stood up and pulled something out of her pocket. "What is it?" "It looks like a key."  
  
"Your majesty Merwidow! They have defeated Illusen and she has handed over the Earth Key!" Merwidow rushed to the computer and the image of Illusen and the others talking came up. "NO!" Merwidow slammed her fist on the keyboard. "Well, they'll never get the Water key. It is hidden in Maraqua!" Merwidow nodded. "I suppose so." 


	4. Vvw vs Nereid

Chapter Four: Vvw vs. Nereid  
  
Illusen handed the green Earth Key to Master. "Hold on to that." Master nodded. "Well, where to next?" Illusen asked. Renee thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we would want to check the Haunted Woods." Vvw shook her head. "Too scary! Let's go somewhere else." "Well, Illusen? Do you remember Dr. Sloth and Merwidow talking about anything?" Illusen scratched her head. "I think they said something about Maraqua." vvw nodded. "Maraqua. We better go there."  
  
"Hey, if you're going to go to Maraqua, I have a boat you guys might want!" Vvw smiled. "Really? Thank you!" Illusen turned to her house. "I have some repairs to do. I guess I'll see you all later!"  
  
"GOOD BYE ILLUSEN!" "Bye Illusen! Sorry about your house!" They climbed aboard the small fishing boat on the outskirts of Meridell and set sail for Maraqua.  
  
"Your majesty Merwidow! Your majesty Sloth! They have the Earth Key and are heading towards Maraqua after the Water Key!" Merwidow pushed the lackey out of the way. "You people are really starting to anger me." Sloth nodded. "You heard her! Go destroy yourself for bothering us!"  
  
Merwidow watched the screen. "They're moving quickly. Who guards the Water Key?" Merwidow thought for a moment. "Let's see. Nereid." "Well, none of them can breath under water. I suppose we're safe there."  
  
"Well, here we are, The Ruins of Maraqua!" "Well, how do we get down there?" vvw smiled. "I KNOW!" She closed her eyes. There was a small popping noise and vvw had transformed into an odd purple fish. "HELP! NEED WATER!" Link laughed. "Look at her squirm!" "LINK!" Renee tossed vvw into the water. "Ahh."  
  
"Well," vvw transformed into a purple Peophin but she still had Poogle ears at the top of her head and Poogle feet instead of horse-like legs. "Hey vvw! You look like a mutant!" Vvw growled and turned away from her brother. "Vvw? Are you sure you can do this alone?" She nodded. "Yeah, I guess!" "See you vvw!" Caiphox called. "Yeah! Good Luck!" "Be careful vvw!" Renee said. Renee then began to drone on about safety and coming back alive and not being able to rely on her friends anymore. Vvw didn't listen. "Good Bye Fattius Clyde!" Master called. Vvw smiled. "Bye Baby Huey!" She giggled and swam away.  
  
"Well?" Dr. Sloth asked. "Well, vvw has abandoned the others and gone on alone!" "Is this good?" "Well, vvw is one of the weaker ones, but it doesn't matter, they have split up. So send a monster or something to fight the others while the weakling is away." Dr. Sloth nodded. "YOU!" A small blue Kacheek ran in. "Yes sir?" He asked. His voice quivered. "Get me The Pant Devil, Count Von Roo and Meuka!" The small Kacheek ran from the room. After a few minutes, The Pant Devil, Count Von Roo and Meuka showed up. "What is it this time Sloth?" The Pant Devil asked. "Yeah!" "We need someone to distract those twerps while their friend drowned at the bottom of the ocean!" The Pant Devil smiled. "Can I rob them!? I've always wanted one of their backpacks! I've seen the green one fit an Elephante in his!" Sloth nodded. "Of course!" "Do they have any wooden Stakes or Garlic?" Count Von Roo asked. "Well. I don't think so." "WHO CARES? JUST GET GOING!" Merwidow yelled. She got up from her seat and stormed over. "IF YOU DO NOT GO NOW YOU WONT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY FOR A GOOD LONG TIME!" "That's good! I hate light!" Count Von Roo cried. "Us Vampiroos cannot stand the sun!" "GO!!!!!"  
  
"She's been down there for five minutes." "I think she's dead already." Link said. "Link!" He shrugged. "Look! It's Dracula!" "Link, We are NOT going to fall for that again!" "NO REALLY! AND HE HAS AN UNDERPANTS DEMON AND A MEERCA MADE OUT OF NOSE DRIPPINGS!" Renee sighed. "Link, put a sock in it!" Link nodded and took a sock out of his backpack. "I'll miss you Skippy!" He threw the sock. "OW!" It hit Count Von Roo on his face. "What's that horrible smell!?" He pulled the sock off of his face. "AHH!" He threw it over his shoulder.  
  
"Hello kiddies. enjoying your boat ride?" They all turned around. The Pant Devil, Meuka and a very angry Vampiroo sat in front of them. "OH NO! LINK WAS RIGHT ABOUT SOMETHING!" Master cried. "Not really." Renee said. "He said an under pant demon. That's a Pant Devil." "Oh." Link smiled. "HEY PANT DEVIL! GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!" Link took out a Plastic Butter Knife. The pant Devil stared at him and began to laugh. "I DON'T LIKE TO BE LAUGHED AT!" Link jumped up and stabbed the Pant Devil in the arm. He began to scream. The others laughed at him. "HURT BY A BUTTER KNIFE!" The three of them began fight. "Hurry up vvw."  
  
Vvw swam quickly; searching threw the Sea weed and broken buildings. "HEY!" She called, hoping no one would answer. She heard a noise. It was very soft, it sounded a bit like singing. "What's that? Oh, I wish I were half as courageous as I told people I was!" She closed her eyes and swam towards the singing.  
  
She surfaced and looked around. She was far from the boat. With her giant Poogle ears she listened closely to the singing and swam towards it. On a rock, Nereid sat combing her hair and singing. "Wow. Nereid!" She opened her eyes and stared at vvw. "Uh oh." She hissed and dove into the water. Vvw felt a tug on her fin as she was dragged under water by the angry water faerie.  
  
"HELP ME!" Vvw screamed. "I CAN'T BREATHE!" She thought for a moment. "Wait. I got gills." She smiled and blushed. "I remember now! Wait." By now Nereid swam down deep under water and up again. She raised vvw over and head and threw her into the seafloor. "OH YOU ARE FINISHED PRETTY!" vvw morphed into a purple kio and bolted threw the water. She came up behind her, full of anger. "No one beats up vvw. Well, unless you're one of my brothers, but you're not!" Vvw quickly hit the back of Nereid's head and sent her flying into the ground. "YEAH!" She cheered.  
  
"FORGET IT! LET'S JUST TAKE THEIR STUFF!" The Pant Devil cried. His friends nodded and they all raced for the five pets. Renee smirked. "You guys ready?" They nodded. "GO!" They had no problem teaching the Pant Devil, Count Von Roo and Meuka not to mess with The Tri-Shoy Gang.  
  
Vvw was having equal success with Nereid. "I feel a bit bad about this but I got to do. what I got to do." Vvw knocked her into a rock then picked her up with her Kio Fins and threw her towards the surface. Remembering how Illusen had woken up, she swam fast as she could and hit Nereid on the back of her head. Nereid went flying back down and hit her head on a rock. Her eyes closed and she became unconscious.  
  
Vvw picked her up and brought her to the surface. She put her on the rock and smiled. "Well Nereid, you're the first faerie I've beaten up in a good long time!" "Huh?" She rubbed her head and looked around. "Hello Nereid!" She smiled. "Oh! Hello little Kio! What's going on?" Vvw sighed. "I guess I'll tell you." Vvw told Nereid everything.  
  
"Wow. I'm sorry I've put your threw so much trouble!" "No problem! I had fun! I got to swim and fight! Those are my to favorite things to do!" Nereid rubbed her head. "I see." Vvw laughed. "Well Nereid! I had fun beating you up but I really must go!" vvw started to swim away but turned around. "Sorry to give you that nasty scar. Maybe people won't notice!" Nereid glared at vvw. "Umm." She curled her hand into a fist. "It's right across your cheek." POW! Vvw rubbed her nose. "Ow. Why did they even bother hypnotizing you?"  
  
Nereid picked her a shell shaped like a comb and began to brush her hair. Something bright blue fell out and into the ocean. Vvw dove into the water and caught it. The Water key! 


	5. Clear Skies for Cat

Chapter Five: Clear Skies for Cat  
  
Merwidow tied a bandage around The Pant Devil's arm. "Ow. ow... ow." Count Von Roo laughed. "Beaten by a Butter Knife." Merwidow glared at him. "Hey! The Shoyru holding that Butter Knife is my pet! I'm surprised the Pant Devil is still alive!" She turned back to the Pant Devil and tightened his bandage. "Besides. HE wasn't defeated by a Human." "SHE'S NOT A HUMAN! SHE'S A KOUGRA NOW. And those claws hurt." "Yeah, yeah." Merwidow stood up. "Well, you three are fine. But I suggest you get out of here." "Okay. But what did you mean the Pant Devil was beaten by YOUR pet?" "Not important, just leave."  
  
Vvw returned to the boat with the Key of the Water. "Good job vvw!" "OH VVW! I KNEW YOU'D MAKE IT BACK ALIVE! I owe you fifty Neopoints Link." Master cried. Vvw smiled and hopped back into the boat, returning to her Poogle form. "Well? Where to now?" vvw scratched her head. "Uh oh. I forgot to ask Nereid." Renee sighed. "Well, we should try to find Fyora. She'll be a great asset to us." Caiphox nodded. "But how do we get there?" Their gaze slowly turned to vvw.  
  
"Faster vvw! For all we know, Fyora could be hurt!" vvw had transformed into a GIANT purple bird and was now flying all five pets on her back to Fearie Land. "Yeah, yeah." She mumbled. As the great city approached, Link began to kick vvw's sides. "Link. Cut it out. LINK!" Vvw stopped short and Renee fell off the giant bird. "RENEE!"  
  
"Faerie Land?" "To find Fyora." The small kacheek reported. Merwidow frowned. "So they've gone in search of my sister?" She smiled. "They won't find her there!"  
  
Renee tumbled towards the ground. She opened her wings with a pop and flew back to her friends. "Huh? Oh yeah. Renee's a Shoyru." Renee folded her wings and sat back on vvw. "Okay. Keep moving..."  
  
Vvw landed and everyone climbed off. She folded her wings and looked around. Everything was in ruins. "Has anyone else discovered a pattern here?"  
  
They walked threw the city, looking at the damage. "OH NO!" Renee cried. She ran towards Fyora's castle. It too was in ruins. "Oh man! Someone robbed the Hidden tower!" Master yelled.  
  
They searched threw the castle. It was empty. Everyone had either run for their lives or been beaten in the attack. Renee frowned. "It's so sad here." Vvw nodded. "What's with all the death?" "Well, Fyora isn't here." "Let's try one of the other faeries! They couldn't have all left!" Vvw smiled. "I got it." She ran out of the castle and the others followed.  
  
"The Faeries would either Fight or Flight! So, that means whatever faeries are left are hiding!" "If they fought or ran, why would they be hiding?" Caiphox asked. Vvw shrugged. "I don't know, just get searching, we'll split up." "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Renee grabbed vvw. "We're not splitting up! One of us could get hurt!" "CHEESE IT!" They all ran off in different directions. "LINK! MASTER! CAIPHOX! CAT!" Renee dropped vvw. "VVW!!!"  
  
Vvw searched in the Hidden tower. "I should be able to find something here." Unknowingly, vvw walked out the window. "Uh oh." She had to think quickly. "UMM. CHANGE NOW! FORM OF CLOUD!" vvw became a small purple cloud. "Cool."  
  
Cat walked around, completely lost. "I knew I should have followed Caiphox." Cat turned a corner. A hand stuck out from pile of stones and rubble. Cat rushed up to it and began to clear away the rocks. "DON'T WORRY! I'LL HELP YOU!" She noticed two small Harris sitting on the rocks. "Oh. Hello little Harris." The Harris hissed. "Uh oh!" She backed away from the rocks and they sat down. "Little Harris." They spoke in a little Harris langue. It was an odd vary of squeaks and high-pitched grunts. They both nodded to each other and jumped off the rocks. Cat walked towards them slowly and began to remove the rocks.  
  
Under them was an injured Air Faerie. She had long blonde hair and odd blue markings all over her body. Cat gasped. "Psellia? The Faerie on the card?" The Harris nodded and landed on their owner. She opened her eyes. She sat up and stared at Cat. The red Kougra smiled. Psellia curled her hand into a fist. "I suspect I don't get a reward?"  
  
Cat went flying into a pile of rocks. "Ow! My nose!" Psellia stood up and stretched out her wings. Cat smirked and her claws grew a foot long. "Bring it on!"  
  
"NOW THEY'VE FOUND PSELLIA?" "Yes my queen." "That only leaves three keys. Who's fighting?" "A red Kougra by the name of Caiiephox but called Cat for short!" "Caiphox's human?" Merwidow turned back to the large computer and typed something in. "The others are scattered threw out Faerie Land." She smiled. "Link is trapped in a maze. continuously walking into wall." "What should I do my queen?" The tiny blue Kacheek asked. "Could you get me some House Blend Coffee?" The Kacheek was surprised by the unusual request. "House Blend Coffee?" "Yes. GO NOW!" The kacheek ran from the room. "So who is winning?" Dr. Sloth asked. "Well, Psellia is of course!"  
  
Cat was being beat up pretty badly by the Faerie. "This is so stupid!" She swiped at Psellia and cut her nose. Psellia screamed and jumped back. "Come on Faerie! Come and get me!" Cat pounced again and slashed at Psellia. She cut her leg. The two kept fighting.  
  
"Hey! Vvw! Look at this!" Vvw the purple cloud flew over to Renee. She pointed to Cat and Psellia fighting. "Cool." "We should help her!" "We should." Renee started to climb down from behind the hill of clouds. But vvw stopped her. "Let's see where she's going with this." "Vvw! Cat and Psellia need help! I can't tell who's winning." "Then just watch." Link and Master sat down next to them. Link had a large bowl of popcorn. Vvw leaned over and took a handful. "Where did you get the popcorn?" Renee asked. Link shrugged and took a sip of Neocola.  
  
Cat had the upper hand and was handling Psellia very well. "CAT! HIT HER HEAD!" vvw yelled. Cat looked up at them and smiled. She turned back to Psellia and grimaced. "Okay! TIME TO FINISH THIS!" She jumped into the air and struck the top of Psellia's head with one of her diamond claws, not hard enough to cut her or break her skull, just hard enough to knock her out.  
  
Psellia's Harris ran to her side and cooed. Psellia rubbed her head and sat up. "Oh my." Cat smiled. "Hey! Nice work!" The rest of the Tri-Shoy Gang came running down to congratulate Cat. "What happened?" "Sloth and Merwidow have taken over Neopia and turned all the humans into pets and all the pets evil. You were hypnotized and given a key. Give the key to us!" Psellia thought for a moment. "A key?" one of the Harris nudged her. The other handed her something small and orange. "Could it be this?" Cat grabbed the orange key. "Yes."  
  
"THEY HAVE THE THIRD KEY!" "What do we do?" Sloth asked. Merwidow thought for a moment. "Well, the next key is hidden with Fuhnah in the Tyrannian Volcanoes." "But the Tyrannian Volcanoes were closed off to the public because too many pets were getting hurt. And only those with an unnatural tolerance to fire could last even a second in there." He smiled. "You see. NOW WHERE'S THAT KACHEEK WITH MY COFFEE!?" 


	6. Caiphox's Burning Rage

Chapter Six: Caiphox's Burning Rage  
  
"Where to next?" vvw asked. They were all riding down from Faerie Land on the giant purple Poogle-Cloud. "Vvw, why are you still a cloud?" Renee asked. Vvw thought for a moment. "I can't remember how to change back." They sighed.  
  
"Go to Tyrannia." Caiphox said. She had been pretty quiet the whole trip. "What? Tyrannia?" "Why Caiphox?" Renee asked. She shook her head. "I do not know. I have a feeling in my gut." Vvw nodded, causing them all to fall over. "I had that once, it turned out to be gas." Link, Master and vvw laughed.  
  
They landed in Tyrannia. "I'll see you guys later. I'm heading for the Volcano!" "The Volcano? Caiphox, that area is restricted!" Renee said. Caiphox nodded. "I guess so. But I'm going to check anyway!" Renee sighed. "Well, as long as we all stay away from the village. No doubt that that is where the Tyrannians are hiding." "Well, going to the Volcano!" "Be careful!" Cat yelled.  
  
A small paw slowly grabbed Ransaurus Steak off the shelf of the Tyrannian Food Shop. "VVW! WE ALL PROMISED NO LOOTING!" vvw dropped all the food she had in her hands. "Oh! But Renee! I'm hungry!" "No buts missy! Let's go!" Renee walked out of the shop. "Sucker." The Starry Shoyru hand reached back in and pulled vvw out by her Poogle ear.  
  
"This is so strange. This place feels so. natural." A river of magma and ash shot up from the ground as Caiphox entered the Tyrannian Volcano Range. "This place is so strange. yet. so welcoming." "Of course it's welcoming, you're a fire Shoyru!" Caiphox looked around quickly but couldn't find the source of the voice. "Come now, don't say you can't remember me!" A small Baby Fireball flew out of a pit of magma. Caiphox gasped. "Has it been that long?"  
  
"Where's Link?" "I believe Master and Link are robbing the Villagers." Renee sighed. "Let's go get them. Where's Cat?" "I think she's looking at the petpets." "We need to stay together! Vvw, You go get Cat, I'll get Link and Master!" "But you just said we need to stay together." "GO!"  
  
"My queen, they have entered Tyrannia after the fourth key." "WHAT!?" Merwidow jumped up and grabbed the poor blue kacheek. "THEY'RE ALREADY AFTER THE FOURTH KEY!?" "Yes. ma'am." The kacheek managed to wheeze. Merwidow flung him against the metal wall and fell into the chair. She typed into the computer. "Grr. This is terrible." "Do not worry! Fuhnah is possible one of the strongest faeries there are!" "I know these creatures. Caiphox is their toughest fighter. And she's the only one who can withstand the heat of the Volcano." "She can? But the volcano was blocked off because it was too hot." "I know that Slothy! These are NOT normal pets."  
  
"Flame Boy?" The Baby Fireball nodded. Caiphox hugged him, rejoicing over meeting her old petpet. "How have you been Flame Boy?" "I've been fine! Say, Does Renee still has that attractive Kadoatie?" He looked around and Caiphox laughed. "Yes. She still owns Luna." Flame Boy smiled. "Well, What have you been up to? I've been living up here. I've been guiding pets and faeries that get lost up here to their homes." "Hey, Would you happen to have a red key?" She asked. Flame Boy shook his head. "Sorry. But Fuhnah might." "Fuhnah? That fire faerie on the collectible cards?" "Yeah, she lives up here you know! I help her play tricks on other faeries all the time!"  
  
"FUHNAH!" Flame Boy led Caiphox threw the volcano. "Hey, are you going to be okay? It's very hot up here." "Yeah, I'm fine. What matters is finding that key." Caiphox smirked. She really just wanted to fight.  
  
They walked into a dark cave. "What? I can't see anything!" Flame boy shook himself. His light grew a little brighter, but was still no match for the forever darkness. "Fuhnah lives here." A small spark erupted from the opposite end of the cave. Caiphox went flying out of the cave and knocked into a rock. She sat up and rubbed her nose. "No! Fuhnah! Caiphox is my friend!" Fuhnah batted Flame boy out of the way.  
  
"HEY! LEAVE THE FIRE BALL ALONE!" Caiphox stood up. "I'm the one you want." Fuhnah smirked, her eyes glowing red. She shot a blaze of fire from her hand.  
  
Caiphox dodged the fire and landed safely on a rock. She smirked. The fire faerie was enraged. Caiphox jumped into the air and dove down towards the lava, stopping just before she hit it and changing directions, flying towards Fuhnah. She punched her in the stomach and sent her flying into the cave. The enraged faerie emerged from the cave, glaring angrily at Caiphox. She raised her hand but instead of attempting to hit Caiphox, shot a blast of fire at Flame boy. He tried to dive out of the way but couldn't and was knocked from the volcano. "FLAME BOY! ALL RIGHT! NOW I'M MAD!"  
  
Caiphox flexed her muscles and looked towards the ground. She began generating her energy. Her red flames began to melt away until she was a jet-black dot on the red volcano. She kept gathering her energy and powering up to reach her full potential. The ground shook and the magma began to boil. Blue flame erupted onto Caiphox's black pelt. She looked up, her eyes smoldering with rage. "That took longer then I had hoped. But I think you'll find it was worth it." She flew at Fuhnah with unmatchable speed and knocked her into the burning magma.  
  
Fuhnah screamed and rose from the melted rocks. She breathed heavily, trying to gather enough strength to fight the blue flamed Shoyru. Sadly, she could not. She fainted on herself and dropped into the lava, but was caught by Caiphox. "Where do you think you are going?" Caiphox threw her into a large burning rock. Fuhnah trembled as she gradually rose. She slowly opened her eyes. They were normal. "What.?" Caiphox rushed at her and swiftly hit her stomach. Fuhnah screamed. "Caiphox. She's better now." Flame Boy arose from the magma.  
  
Caiphox lowered herself onto a rock. She folded her wings and in the blink of an eye, became normal flamed again. "Wow. That was so awesome. I think I was. A Super Shoyru." Flame boy nodded. "Fuhnah. you okay?" She glared at Caiphox. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" "I guess I better fill you in too."  
  
Caiphox explained everything to Fuhnah. "That's terrible!" She cried. "Yeah, that's what the other faeries said. She do you have a key?" "Let's see. No. No. I don't believe I have any keys. but. If I did have one, I would have given it to Flame Boy. my Baby Fire-" "I KNOW what Flame boy is! I used to own him!" Flame boy nodded. Fuhnah picked up the Baby Fireball and reached in his mouth. She pulled out a red key. "THAT'S IT!" Caiphox grabbed it away from her. "This is the key!" "It was in my mouth the whole time?" "I guess so." "How did you get back up here anyway?" Caiphox asked. "Well, you taught me how to fly last year." Caiphox laughed. "Oh yeah! I remember now!"  
  
"So you'll come visit me?" Flame boy nodded. "Of course! But you have to come back here and show me the Super Shoyru thing after you beat up Merwidow!" Caiphox hugged him. "Bye Flamer!" "Bye Caiphox! Good luck, I'm rooting for you!"  
  
"For the last time Link, just because you have a Light Bulb, doesn't mean they want it!" "But the cave Chia needed one!" "No Link, they're happy with their lifestyle!" "HEY!" Renee turned around. "Hey Caiphox! Back already!" "Renee! ITWASAWSOME! IWAS FIGHTINGFUHNAH! ANDIBECAMEALLANGRYAND-" Caiphox! One word at a time! Do you have the key?" "Yes." "Then let's go! We agreed to go to the Lost Desert next." Caiphox sighed. "Okay." Vvw morphed into a giant purple bird. "Let's go!" 


	7. Queen of Desert Light

Chapter Seven: Queen of Desert Light  
  
"What. was that?" "I- I don't know." "What's a Super Shoyru?" "I- I just don't know."  
  
They landed in the desert a short time later. "It's so hot here." Renee complained. "It's nothing compared to the Volcano!" "Yeah, But I wasn't in the Volcano! I was in the village trying to keep Link from giving the Cave Chias Light Bulbs!" Link smiled proudly. "Well, I guess I'll have to fight someone this time." Renee said standing up. "Could you all get off of me? I have a long list and am ready. Reason One. You all weigh a lot. Reason Two. I just flew who knows how many miles. Reason Three. That blasted star is hot, hot, hot! Reason Four." They all jumped off of vvw and she turned back into a poogle. "Okay. just keep your mouth shut." Master said.  
  
"Looking for me?" They looked up. Above them sat a very angry Light Faerie. Her eyes glowed yellow. "She has the yellow key." vvw whispered. "That's obvious vvw." Master said. The Light Faerie lowered herself to the ground. "Come on Renee! This should be easy as pie!" vvw said. "Although. Pie is quite difficult to eat. And I couldn't imagine wanting to eat one in a desert!" "Quiet vvw! Renee needs to concentrate."  
  
"Who are you?" "I am Iris!" "Nice name." vvw commented. "SILENCE! WHICH OF YOU IS RENEE!" "I am." She said, preparing herself to fight. "HOLD ON TIGHT LITTLE SHOYRU BECAUSE HERE COMES, TROUBLE!" Renee smirked. "Very nice. Let's fight!"  
  
Renee jumped into the air and kicked Iris in the face. The faerie was shocked and remained motionless on the ground. "Renee, you killed her. You win." vvw said. Iris slowly got up. "Oh. Never mind." Renee smirked. "You could have stayed down. I would have gone easy on you!"  
  
"HEY RENEE! WE DON'T NEED TWO CAIPHOX'S! JUST FINISH THE FIGHT!" vvw screamed. Caiphox punched her in the arm and vvw began to cry. She then morphed into a Spider roughly the size of a large dog.  
  
Renee beat up Iris very badly. The little faerie was battered and torn. "I don't get it! This one just won't give up the key! I've hit her head several times!" Vvw shrugged. "Maybe she's just crazy." Renee sighed and picked up the wounded faerie. "Poor thing! I'm sorry." Iris spit at Renee. "Oh that is it." Renee threw the faerie to the ground and whipped off the spit.  
  
"They're already fighting for the Light Key." Merwidow said in shock. "She may have already won." Merwidow sighed and put her head down on the keyboard. "Why do all my plans do wrong?" "Does the light faerie have the Light Key? I've never seen her before.." Merwidow looked up. "No. I don't believe she does." "Then they won't get it." "But they'll just come here for it!" "Unless we give it to someone else." "They'll just fight them!" "Not if it's someone they cannot fight.." Merwidow stood up. "They can and will fight anyone. They've already fought faeries. Their closest friends. The Faeries." "Well, what about Fyora?" Merwidow froze. "Fyora. they wouldn't dare hurt my sister." A smiled spread across her lips. "They wouldn't dare hurt Fyora. Especially not Renee." Merwidow threw her arms around Dr. Sloth. "I love your brilliant mind!" Dr. Sloth blushed.  
  
Renee sighed. "I think Iris is pretty much defeated. But where is that key?" "Hey! It's Fyora!" Cat called, pointed into the sky. Everyone looked up and indeed, their close faerie friend hung overhead. Renee smiled. "Fyora! We were worried about you. What are you doing out this lovely morning?" Fyora smirked. "Hey Renee?" asked vvw. "Yes?" "Aren't the odds that Fyora is normal when every other faerie on the planet is evil slim to none?" Renee hesitated. "Well. Isn't Fyora stronger then all the others?" "Yes, but this was a machine you built. Not another faeries magic." "But. Fyora is my closest friend." "Haven't you always wanted to beat her up?" "A while ago but-" "Renee, you can't win this argument." Caiphox said. Renee sighed and flew up to Fyora. "Fyora." Fyora batted Renee away and into the sand. Renee sat up and glared at the faerie angrily. "Fine."  
  
Fyora glared at her and pulled something out of her pocket. "What's that?" vvw asked. Link cheered. "It's an attack pea!" Renee gulped as Fyora threw the small pea at her. She blocked her face with her arms and prepared for the deadly explosion. She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. Nothing happened. "What?" She opened her eyes. Link hovered in front of her. Flapping his wings. He licked his lips. "Peas." Renee smiled. "Link. You saved me." He pounced onto Fyora. "GIVE PEAS TO LINK!" He grabbed a small velvet violet pouch and practically inhaled the Attack Peas. "Well, at least I know she'll be using the Hidden Tower and Smuggler's Cove weaponry!"  
  
She pulled out an Asparagus Dagger. Link pounced on her and ate it. Five vegetables related weapons later Fyora was very angry and Link was still hungry. "ENOUGH!" she screamed. Out of her velvet pouch she pulled Meuka's Slime Trail. Link licked his lips. Fyora sighed and threw it over her shoulder. She reached into the pouch again and out of it came a Portable Kiln. Renee looked around nervously. Link was slowly burying himself in the sand, and the others didn't look willing to lend a hand.  
  
Fyora charged at her and swung the Kiln. It knocked her out of the air and into the sand. "Renee! You can't win without your power." vvw said helping her up. "No vvw, I can do this." Renee bolted towards Fyora. The Kiln shot a fiery blast at her. Renee screamed as she was hit with the full force of the flare. "Renee! Don't be stubborn!" Renee shivered with fear. "Vvw, I'm fine." "You're on fire." Renee fell from the sky into the ground, extinguishing the flames. "Renee, you can't beat her without telekinesis!" Renee slowly sat up. She glared at Fyora, her eyes changed from Royal Blue to a bright Golden color.  
  
"I DON'T NEED HELP!" She flew at the Faerie Queen with all her strength and knocked her from the air. Fyora flew into the sand. Renee smirked. "I need no help." Her eyes slowly changed back.  
  
"Wow. I guess she did it!" Fyora's hand moved. "Fyora? You feeling okay?" Cat asked. Fyora sat up. Her eyes still glowing. Renee shook with fear. Fyora, now angrier then before, flew at Renee in all her rage, and whacked the back of her head with the metal top of the Kiln, sending her flying towards the ground. "RENEE!" vvw screamed. She ran to her Shoyru. "Renee." Renee slowly arose. She rubbed her head. "Renee, please. your always so logical. Use your powers." Renee faced vvw. She smiled and nodded. She wobbled as she stood up. Her wings were torn and she had many bruises and cuts from Fyora's last blow. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her head. The kiln flew from Fyora's hands. Fyora gasped but found she couldn't move herself in order to get the kiln.  
  
Fyora struggled to move, but still could not. Renee smirked, her eyes still closed and her hands still on her head. Fyora was suddenly knocked from the air, into the sand. Renee slowly walked up to her; Fyora's Kiln now hers, and tapped the back of Fyora's head.  
  
Fyora's eyes returned to normal. "What? Oh. what's happened? Why am I here? Renee, What's going on?" Renee helped up the gentle faerie. "It's okay Fyora, Well, explain." 


	8. Dark Caves of Green

Chapter Eight: Dark Caves of Green  
  
Fyora jumped up. "My sister has gone too far this time!" "Calm down Fyora." Renee said. Vvw glared at her. "Oh, so now you're telling her to calm down." Renee smiled. "Sorry vvw, but I have honestly say, Telekinesis isn't my favorite super power. It's not even a super power, it's a form of ESP." Fyora took the Kiln from Renee. "I WILL FIGHT MERWIDOW MYSELF!" "No Fyora, Go back to your palace! You'll be safe there. It's disserted. This is a job for us." Fyora sighed. "I guess." She handed the Kiln back to Renee and stretched her wings. "Good Luck Tri-Shoy Gang!" Renee smiled. "Be careful Fyora, oh, and don't call us Tri-Shoy Gang." "But Renee, That's our name." Vvw told her. Renee nodded. "But so far, only you and I have used it." "It's our name Renee. Fyora is free to use it as she pleases. All of Neopia is! Except for the Grarrls, they may refer to us as Master of Time!"  
  
"They've actually beaten Fyora." Dr. Sloth said, Merwidow sobbed. "We have no chance left! Those stinking Shoyrus and their meddling owner- pets!" Sloth nodded. "It might not be safe here." Merwidow looked up at him. "Should I leave?" "You have the final key." Merwidow jumped up. "OH NO! THE KEY! IT'S IN MY HIDEOUT!" "WHAT!?" Merwidow flapped her wings once and opened a window. "GAH! CLOSE THAT!" Merwidow took a gulp of air and jumped out, falling straight down towards Neopia. The small Kacheek closed the window.  
  
"I need a hundred bucks, for my release, because I had a shoot out, with the police." "Master, will you please stop singing that song!" "It's called Bail! Do you like it?" he continued to sing. Vvw smiled. "We're so lucky the final battle is so close! It's only a short walk." "And a long climb." Renee added. "Cat, Master, you two have never visited Merwidow's hideout. It's on a tall cliff in the Haunted Woods." Cat nodded. "Caiphox has told me about it." "Yeah, and Link has kept me there hostage on four different occasions!" Master said, stopping his singing for only a brief moment.  
  
"There it is." On the top of a small cliff stood an old classic castle. "It's nice." vvw said. "Beautiful work of architecture." "Yeah, That's Hubrid Nox's home." Vvw looked around. "What about Merwidow's? Where is that?" "Close by."  
  
They soon came to an unbelievably high cliff. It appeared nothing was atop it. "Here? But Renee, there's nothing here!" Cat complained. Renee shook her head. "A small cave at the top. It's a giant base. Mostly underground." Caiphox flapped her wings twice and jumped into the air. She hovered in the air a while before she realized she was alone. "Hey." They were all still on the ground. "Caiphox, we have to walk. Vvw, Cat, and Master can't fly, and my wings are shredded! I can't move them! As for Link. He just can't fly very well." Caiphox sighed and grumbled angrily.  
  
The climb up the cliff was long and very difficult. Caiphox was grumbling the whole time and no one enjoyed it. Except Link, He seemed very happy. Of course, he was climbing with his teeth.  
  
Renee placed her paw on the smooth sandy surface of the top of the cliff. She pulled herself up and helped the others. "We're here, great." Caiphox said sarcastically. "Renee! Where is this place!?" Cat asked looking around. "Yes, right there." "THAT TINY CAVE!?" Renee nodded. "Let's go, be quiet." Link ran ahead of them and threw open the door. "MERWIDOW! WE'RE HOME!" Renee sighed. "So much for quiet."  
  
Merwidow gasped and ducked behind a corner. She looked over her shoulder as the six pets ventured into the caverns. "I'm too late." She ran off down a stairwell, deep into the cave.  
  
"Hey, look." Renee walked up to the stairwell Merwidow had just disappeared into and picked up a small slip of paper. "What kind of plan do you think it is?" vvw asked in amazement, but the words 'WORLD DOMINATION' were clearly printed at the top.  
  
"Well, we already know the world domination plans! They have the ray gun!" Caiphox said. Renee nodded. "Yes, and its just a torn shard. it has some run on words and some cut off. R. Sloth, all of, I will own. well, this will be no help!" vvw shook her head and grabbed the paper. She popped it into her mouth and swallowed. "VVW!" "Yum, paper." Renee sighed. "There are reasons why we worry about you!"  
  
Link sniffed the air. "Something smells like. blood and-" he sniffed again. "Peaches! Merwidow's perfume!" "Blood and peaches?" Cat stuck her tongue out. "Yucky!" "Merwidow went this way!" Link ran down the stair well followed closely by the rest of the gang.  
  
"I'm doomed! They'll find me and gut me like the others! There has to be a way out of here." She fingered a silver dagger. "If not, I must be prepared." "MOMMY!" Link jumped onto Merwidow and clung to her side. "Mommy!" He nudged her. Merwidow smiled and picked up the short Shoyru. "Link, did you lead your friends here?" He nodded dumbly. "Oh no. Now you'll have to kill them!" Link cheered. The others froze in their tracks, knowing that Link, their idiot brother would actually do it.  
  
"LINK!" Renee yelled boldly. "MERWIDOW HAS COOKIES!" Link stopped short. "Umm, that's right, she's been holding out on you." Link looked over his shoulder at Merwidow. He sniffed the air. "No, she's got nothing." "Well. LINK TIME TO PLAY ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Link cheered and head butted Merwidow into a wall.  
  
"ROCK" Link raised his hands over his head. "PAPER" He moved his hand down and turned slightly, putting his hands on one side of himself, cupping them into a ball. "SCISSORS!" He thrusted his hands forward and shot a strong blue beam at her. Merwidow screamed and rose to her feet. "Linky, baby, stop it right now or your grounded!" "SORRY MOMMY! TIME TO PLAY TAG!" He jumped into the air and balled his fists. He slammed down on Merwidow's head, knocking her to the ground. "Link! STOP THAT NOW!" "Yes mother."  
  
Rene gulped. If Link could hear Merwidow, he would obey her. "LINK! FREEZE TIME!" "Why?" Renee had to think quickly. "I'LL LET YOU PLAY WITH THE LIQUID NITROGLYCERIN IF YOU FREEZE TIME AND BEAT UP MERWIDOW!" Link's eyes began to tear. "Nitroglycerin? YAHOO!" He held his hands out in front of himself. A small pop and everything was frozen. Renee, vvw, Cat, Caiphox, Master, even Merwidow appeared to be frozen. Link smiled. "I'm going for an Ixi Taco. No body move."  
  
Link came back an hour later. He carried a taco in one hand, and a skateboard in another. He had a backwards baseball cap on. He walked into the room. Merwidow was gone. Link dropped his taco on floor. "Uh oh." He dropped the skateboard and ran out of the room. "If I don't find Merwidow, I can't play with Nitroglycerin!" He sat up and sniffed the air. "This way."  
  
Merwidow hadn't gotten very far. She was still in the Haunted Woods. "MOMMY WAIT!" She turned around as the green Shoyru tackled her. She lay on her back; Link sat on her chest, and licked her face. "Hewo mommy!" She sighed. "Mo-ma, how are you immune to the time freezing?"  
  
"Very simple Link, YOU GAVE MY THE ANTIDOTE TO THE POWER!" Link scratched his head and stared blankly at the sky.  
  
Merwidow grabbed Link by the back of his neck. "Link, it all comes down to you and me." He giggled. "Okie dokie pokie smokie lokie. monkey." She placed Link on the ground. "Get ready to fight Link, and remember, don't hold back." She charged at him and kicked him in the stomach. Link coughed and stood up. "BLAZING TURKEY OF GLORY!" He began to glow. Merwidow took a step back and quivered. Link began to grow. He became eight feet tall and became fatter. He became lined with brown and colorful feathers. His snout became a beak. Merwidow laughed. Link had become a giant turkey.  
  
Link gobbled and walked in circles around Merwidow. "GOBBLE, GOBBLE, GOBBLE!" He threw his head down and nearly hit her. "WHOA! LINK! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? KILL ME!?" He gobbled again. She gulped and ran as fast as she could, but the giant turkey was too fast.  
  
Merwidow stopped short. "Wait, why am I running?" She wiggled her fingers. "Heavens door, great sky of blue, waters poor down, I call a flood from you!" Thunder rumbled. The giant turkey looked upward as the rain poured down from above. Merwidow smirked. The turkey began to shrink and take the form of the green Shoyru.  
  
Link stared up at the sky, mouth open. "Link, that's enough. LINK!" He spit out the water and returned his gaze at Merwidow. "Ready to fight?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"STINKING HUNK OF GRAPE APE!" Link took a deep breath and filled his mouth with water. He blew up like a balloon and paused. He suddenly opened his mouth and gave way to the dam of purple water. It created a title wave and covered Merwidow; even the rain was now purple. She slowly sat up. "Icky! What is this!?" "Grape Juice. Your clothes are now stained." Merwidow sat up and shook herself off. "My clothes were purple in the first place."  
  
"HAPPY CHIMP OF MISCHIEF!" Link began to dance and sing. He pounced onto Merwidow's head and made a face at her. She frowned. "Link, that's not an attack, you're just dancing." He nodded. "But I yelled the attack name before I did it! Now if you'll excuse me, the chimp is searching for cookies." He crawled down and reached into her pocket. There was a long chain he took it in his mouth and ran. Out of her pocket came a Purple Key. 


	9. The Final Battle

Chapter Nine: The Final Battle  
  
Merwidow didn't even notice Link had stolen the final key. He awoke the rest of the gang, and they proceeded to fly to Dr. Sloth's space shuttle. The only problem was, only Caiphox and Link could fly. "How do we get to Dr. Sloth!?" Renee asked. They stared at vvw. "No! You all weight too much!"  
  
"FASTER VVW! FASTER!" Link kicked vvw in the kidneys. "Stop it Link, I have a head ache, link, STOP IT!" Link stopped and began to sing. "I need a hundred bucks, for my release, because I had a shoot out, with the police, Tell my- 'Censored, Censored,' I'll be back when I can but- 'Censored, censored, censored, censored.'" "LINK! ENOUGH!" "I need a hundred bucks, for my release, because I had a shoot out, with the police," Caiphox punched Link in the arm. "Enough Link!" The Poogle-bird, vvw continued to fly onward. They got to the ship but no one but vvw could breathe. "VVW! HOW CAN YOU BREATH!?" Renee managed to scream. "Huh? Oh, I morphed into a space pod" Everyone crawled into the open door and closed the hatch. "Hey, you guys, that was my mouth. guys." The hatch opened a little bit.  
  
"Hey vvw, you have liver cancer." "I WHAT!?" "Link, It's a space ship. That's a window." "Is it?" "Yes." Master informed him. "What type of ship does Sloth have?" vvw asked. Master examined it threw the window. "I don't know from space ships." Renee sighed. "It's a PGH Cruiser! An advanced ship complete with missiles, Thirty-one rooms and a super computer capable of watching even the slightest movement anywhere in Neopia! Plush couches and full kitchen and dining area. Beautiful ship." "Wow, how did you know Renee?" Cat asked. "Simple." She said. "I BUILT IT!"  
  
"What's that ship?" Sloth asked, gazing at it out the window. "I don't know master." Said the kacheek. "It could be mistress Merwidow!" he said. The tiny kacheek held a bazooka that he could barely lift. He dragged it on the ground as a baby pet would drag a blanket or stuffed animal. He held it across his chest, struggling to hold it in place. "Open the gates and arm the ship. Bring them to me!" Dr. Sloth turned and walked from the room. The kacheek and to the computer and typed on the keyboard.  
  
"Hey look, the gate is opening!" vvw said. Everyone ran to the window. "What's that red light?" vvw asked. "It's a tracker beam, we're being pulled in!" Renee said. She tried to remain calm, so no one would understand what was going on. "What's a tracker beam?" "Nothing, it just pulls us into the ship." "Oh. Then why are you freaking out like that?" "Nothing. Its just time to fight." "Hey, once inside, you all have to get out. You taste terrible!"  
  
They landed inside and everyone climbed out. Vvw morphed back into a Poogle. "Hey, where's Link?" Master asked. Vvw spit the Shoyru out of her mouth. Link laughed. "That was awesome!"  
  
"Hewo!" They turned around. The tiny kacheek sat there. The bazooka lay at his side. Vvw smiled and walked up to the kacheek. "Hello there, I'm vvw. We're the Tri-Shoy Gang!" The kacheek smiled. "I know! You made my mastew angwy. He say you bad." Vvw laughed and picked up the kacheek. "Vvw, are you insane?" Rene asked. Vvw hugged the kacheek. "I LOVE Kacheeks! They're so cute!" Renee sighed. "Can we keep him?" "No!" Caiphox said. Vvw sighed and put the kacheek down. He waddled up to Renee. "Awe you Wenee? Mastew is vewy angwy at you." Renee couldn't help smile. "Why?" "You good." Vvw picked up the kacheek. "Your just a baby!" "Yup. But I'm the only one of mastew's pets that's not a mutants or a Gwundos. " "Could you tell us where your master is?" He shook his head. "I'm supposed to kill you."  
  
He jumped out of vvw's arms and tried to pick up the bazooka. Caiphox took the bazooka from his hands. "Stupid mutant." "CAIPHOX! GIVE THE KACHEEK BACK IF BAZOOKA!" vvw yelled. Master, Link and Cat walked past the kacheek to the stairs. "Come on. The kacheek can't even pick it up." Caiphox and Renee followed. Vvw picked up the Kacheek and ran after them.  
  
"Which way?" "Take a wight." They followed the small kacheeks directions. After a while, they came to a large metal door. "Mastew is inside." vvw put the kacheek down and gave him a cookie. He smiled and waddled away. Link had to be sustained.  
  
Renee picked up her light key. "Well, here it goes." The others all raised theirs. Renee placed her hand on a small green rectangle and the door opened. They stepped inside.  
  
Renee gulped. The room had a bed, a couch and entertainment system along with a GAINT computer and window. "Renee, what's with all the junk?" "Well, sometimes you get tired when you fly a space ship!" "I guess." A tall black chair in the center of the room began to move. The Tri-Shoy prepared themselves.  
  
Dr. Sloth. He laughed and stood up. "Hello Shoyrus, oh and you to, whence-humans." Renee stepped forward. "You! Surrender now!" Sloth laughed again. "SNOWAGER! GO NOW!" The Snowager slithered in from behind Sloth. He hissed. "Ready, FIGHT!"  
  
The pets charged at the snowager. They kicked and punched the great ice snake. He shot a blast of ice at them. They dodged, not bothering to use their powers. They continued to beat the Snowager. Finally he slithered from the room, half crying, and half still attacking with giant ice tears. Sloth stared in amazement. "Give up yet?" Caiphox asked. He laughed.  
  
They charged at Sloth. He held the six of them off with one hand behind his back. For a while he just blocked their hits, but soon began to fight back.  
  
"OKAY!" Renee yelled. "SUPER POWERS NOW!"  
  
Link froze time Sloth was also immune. Renee tried to hold him in place with her telekinesis, but he was immune to that as well. Master stretched his arm out to Sloth but he pulled back on it very hard and tied it to a knot. Vvw morphed into a Kougra and pounced on sloth but he batted her into a wall. Cat pounced and slashed at him, but he grabbed her by her claws and threw her into the wall as well. Caiphox smirked and rushed towards him. She tried to punch him but a moved and she flew into the wall. Renee jumped up. "ENOUGH!"  
  
Renee's eyes became golden, like they had down when she fought Fyora. She flew to Sloth but he batted her away. "He's too strong. We can't land a punch." "Punch? STINKING HUNK OF GRAPE APE!" Link filled with Grape juice and let loose a title wave. Everything was soaked.  
  
"Ewe, I'm all sticky." vvw complained. Dr. Sloth stood up and everyone began to laugh. He was bright purple. "AH! WHAT DID YOU DO YOUR STUPID SHOYRU!?" Renee smirked and stood up. "Come on everyone! GO!" Everyone charged at Sloth, He swung his arm to bat them away, but Master stuck to the grape juice. Sloth flailed his arms, trying to get the small yellow Chia off of himself but alas, he couldn't. Vvw grabbed her brother and yanked him off as hard as she could. Both Master and Sloth screamed in pain. Renee scratched her head. "What are we doing wrong?" vvw, who was now upside down and stuck against the wall, as well as to her brother, raised her hand. "Super Powers Renee." She nodded. "But all of us just charging at once is no solution." The Shoyru smiled and pulled her once human owner from the wall. "Huddle!" The six of them stood in a circle, whispering as Renee confronted her plan. 


	10. Plan to Save the World

Chapter Ten: Plan to Save the World  
  
"Got it?" "No, you just said huddle and asked us it we got it." Vvw said. Master and Link nodded. Renee sighed. "Vvw, Link, Master, just play attention, I'll go over this one last time. Link will freeze time, while holding our hands, then we won't be frozen. Hopefully, Dr. Sloth is not immune. If he is immune, vvw and Master will make themselves ropelike and tie him up." Vvw, Master and Cat cheered about Cartoon Monsters doing the same thing. "Yes, well, after you two have him, I'll suspend him in air to keep him from escaping, Cat, do you know anything about Astro physics?" The red Kougra hesitated. "Yes." She lied. "I don't believe you, well, either way, you will gather everyone and get them out of the ship on escape pods. Where ever those are. Now Caiphox," "Now hold on! I came all this way with a magic key just to get people to the escape pods!?" Renee sighed again. "Very well, you claw at his feet and help vvw and Master keep him tied up. Caiphox, you will do what you do best." Caiphox smiled. "Pummel and beat! Bring it on Slothy!" "Good." "Wait, Renee, I wasn't listening." Vvw said raising her hand. The Shoyru picked up the Poogle and stuck her to a sticky spot on the wall where Grape Juice still dripped. The Poogle struggled to free herself. "Okay, tie him up. Got it. Guys? Hello? I'm really stuck." The others lined up. "Ready? GO!"  
  
Link grabbed Renee, who held vvw's tail who held Master's hair, who held Cat's claw who held Caiphox's horn. His hands stretched out in front of himself and there was a small pop. Time was frozen. Sloth seemed frozen too.  
  
"Hey." vvw slid off the wall and landed on the floor with a loud thud. They all let go of each other. Renee smiled and turned to the others. "Very Nice work Link." Vvw, who was once again upside down, looked towards Sloth. She alone saw the small smirk appear on his green lips. "Umm, guys, Sloth." "Relax vvw, Link froze time! That green monster can't hear a word we're saying!" Caiphox looked towards Sloth. "DUCK!" She cried as the green doctor rushed towards Renee. She dropped to the ground and shot out her foot, tripping him. He began to fall but Renee jumped up, kneeing him in the face and pushed him back against the opposing wall with her fists.  
  
Link ran up and jumped onto Sloth. He began to glow golden and exploded. Vvw, Master and Renee sprang at Sloth. Renee kicked him and sent his flying into vvw, who caught him and wrapped around his feet. Master jumped and stretched, wrapping himself around the evil doctor's torso. Renee slowly lifted him and suspended him in the air. Cat pounced on him and scratched his face. The green guy choked out a yell as Cat jumped down next to Link, who seemed very entertained. Caiphox smirked and hovered just inches from his face. "Hello." Cat smiled. "Go Caiphox! Scare him stiff!" vvw and Master couldn't breath. Both fell off Sloth, returning to their original size and panting for air. Renee opened her eyes and screamed, causing Sloth to fall to the ground. Caiphox was startled and tried to fly but was grabbed by Sloth and fell to the ground, crushing Vvw, Master, Link, Cat and Renee. The doctor rose and glared at the six pets, now in his grasp. Renee gulped. Caiphox crossed her arms, still hanging upside down from his hands. Vvw stood up. She smiled at Sloth. Leaning over, she whispered to Renee, "It's time for MY plan!" The starry Shoyru covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Please no, oh Fyora no!"  
  
The Poogle jumped onto Sloth and purred. "You're cute." She kissed Sloth. He screamed, dropping Caiphox and ran from the room, flailing his arms in the air. Vvw frowned. "Wait! Come back! I didn't get to use my plan yet," "Vvw! You did it!" Renee yelled happily. Vvw glanced around quickly and nodded. "Yes, my plan." Master laughed at his sister. "Hey vvw! Get used to that sight, boys running away from you!" vvw glared at her brother but was laughing at the same time. "You're dead." She pounced on him and kissed her brother. He screamed and jumped onto the ceiling.  
  
"Link, time to unfreeze time." He nodded and with a small pop, time returned. Renee walked over to the computer. She began to type. "Renee.She turned around to her best friend. "Yes?" vvw frowned and looked as if she may cry. "What is it?" "Don't." "Don't?" "Don't do that. Don't return Neopia! I." Renee hugged her owner-pet. "Vvw, I know you love being a Poogle, and just the mere thought of your power makes you happy. But. All of Neopia. All humans are pets; all pets are mutant slaves of Sloth. I need to free Neopia." The Poogle sniffed. "Are you guys ready? Okay, I've set the machine, but we only have five minutes to get back to the exact spot we were when the ray was fired." She turned back to the controls and pushed a button. "Okay, to the escape pods!"  
  
Renee piloted the escape pod, having built it. Vvw frowned, almost crying. The others also seemed extremely sad, but vvw was the saddest. "Well, at least we'll be humans." Cat said. Master nodded. "Yeah, but I can stretch." Caiphox sighed and looked out the window. "My power is unlimited. I'll have to train harder until I can reach this level of power with out being experimented on."  
  
The ship shook. "What's happening?" Cat asked. Link sat up with a cute babyish look on his face. "We're being attacked!" Renee cried. Vvw gasped. "Slothy came back!?" Renee nodded. "Oh! Does he like me!?" "He's in love with Merwidow, I would never trade a faerie for a Poogle. You don't even wear clothes. Although that's a plus, you're not attractive to someone who could have a human." Master said. She glared at her brother. Link nodded. "He's right though. Poogles, although small and cuddly are not the same as faeries!" "You guys, our left wing is on fire." Caiphox jumped up. "Let me out there!" "But you can't breath in space!" vvw said. "No space suits?" "None." They all shifted their gaze to vvw. "What? Do I have something in my teeth? . What?"  
  
Caiphox stood on top if the ship, surveying the area for attackers. She wore a pink bubble on her head. "Vvw, do you see them?" The pink bubble shook and mumbled profanity.  
  
"OVER THERE!" Caiphox spread her wings and flew towards Sloth's ship. She held out one fist and flew directly threw the ship, coming out on the other side. She smirked and crossed her arms. She flew downward, foot extended, causing another dent. "Hurry Caiphox, we only have two minutes!" The bubbled vvw cried. Caiphox flew quickly, punching, kicking, and crumbling the ship. "Hurry!" Caiphox picked up the entire ship on one hand and threw her fist into it. It flew threw the sky creating a twinkling star far into the sky. Caiphox sped back to their ship and climbed in. She took vvw off her head as Renee rushed the ship down threw Neopia's atmosphere.  
  
"Renee! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Master screamed. "We are not!" Renee said, turning a switch. She looked on a screen nervously. "Okay, Now, we're going to crash!" "WHAT!?" Cat cried. "Something jammed the controls!" All eyes turned to Link, chewing on a handful of wires. "Oh no! I know what your thinking! Get your own wires!" Link took a bite and electrocuted himself. "Yummy." Renee gazed at the large planet. "BAIL OUT!" vvw screamed. "We don't have a parachute!" All eyes fell on vvw.  
  
"One. two. THREE JUMP!" They jumped from the ship, clinging to vvw the parachute. "Yeah, yeah." "Hey vvw, we're falling a bit fast." Caiphox said. "Uh oh." "What?" The parachute asked. "Vvw, there's a hole in you." "WHAT!? NOOO!" The parachute became a Poogle and they all began to fall. Renee caught vvw, Link caught Master and Caiphox caught Cat.  
  
A small beeping, Renee's watching went off. They looked up as a small white dot formed at the tip of the gun. "We're too late." The ray gun fired hitting the six pets. Vvw, Cat and Master instantly began to change. After a minute, the light faded and the six pets fell to the valley below.  
  
"Huh?" vvw sat up. She, along with Master and cat we're human once more. "Oh no." vvw sobbed. Renee smiled. "We saved Neopia!" Link took out a small scorecard. "Let's see. That's five times I've saved the world, verses one hundred of nearly destroyed. Well, five were kind of a draw. That makes. one hundred and ten times I've destroyed Earth." "But we live in Neopia." Renee said. Link handed her the card. "That makes one hundred and five times you've tried to kill us all." "Close enough!"  
  
Renee sat on her couch broadly. Next to her, vvw sat upside down. "Well, I'm glad that's over with!" Renee turned on the Television. "This is a NTV! According an untold source, the world was saved this week from Dr. Sloth by these six pets!" Renee smirked but it quickly faded as a blue Chia, a green Aisha, a starry Aisha with a pink cat, a fire Aisha, a Wocky, and a yellow Poogle appeared on the screen. "The six pets are none other then the famous Neopian Times stars. NTV manage to track our heroes down and interview them on the danger and risks they took to save us all. NTV would just like to say, Thank you" vvw turned off the TV. "How dare they! Those spoiled pets take our fame!" Renee cried. Vvw sat down and picked up the Neopian Times. "It's all over the news." vvw began to laugh. "What?" She held up the paper. "Fyora and a handful of other faerie say everyone is wrong." Renee smiled. "Fyora claims she along with the others saved Neopia." Renee burned with rage. Vvw smiled and picked up her Shoyru. "Come on, let's go." She walked out of the room and dropped the newspaper to the ground. In large letters on the front it clearly read:  
  
Mysterious Tri-Shoy Gang saves Neopia from the Revolution of the Super Baddies!  
  
The End 


End file.
